Whenever
by kagerume
Summary: Ever wondered what Claire's life used to be in high school? Well, in this story, everything that you need to know about her lovelife is all in her past high school life. GrayxClairexCliff 時はいつでもfanfic収穫月、!
1. Claire: Back to School

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is practically my second story for fanfiction so Please be kind!! To all those other authors there, Please review and rate, and definitely subscribe!! Please enjoy this story!**

Whenever

Chapter 1 – Back to School

"Claire! Hurry up!" my roommate, Celia shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming down already!" I whined.

Today is finally the day that I go to High School.

We walked downward the road.

"No cars today." I inquired.

"Duh. Who goes out at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning?" Celia replied, madly.

I looked at the school nameplate.

"Vienete's High School" I read.

"Is it really a prestigious school, Isn't it?" I questioned.

"Well. I just think the really are."

"Anyway, let's go head inside."

"Yeah."

I looked up unto a big long corkboard, almost as big as a wall. It had all the lists of all the students, clubs to join and school regulations.

"Wow. This is one _big_ corkboard," Some guy beside me chatted,

"You study here?"

"Well, going to."

"I guess that you're going to enjoy it here."

"Um. I don't mean to be rude but, Do I know you?" I said as I thought,

_I finally got to ask him. I mean, I'm talking to a complete stranger. Of course I should know his name, right?_

"Oh! Excuse me. I'm Cliff. Well, I'm also new here though. I hope we can be _friends_." He said, as I blushed slightly.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Hi, I'm Claire. I'm new here too. Well I guess we _can_ be friends." I replied, carelessly.

This guy seems cheery. Is he like this to everyone?

"Okay. Oh and yeah, I'm in class 1-F and I guess we're classmates." He inquired.

"Eh? Really? You checked?" I questioned.

"I'm a fast checker." He joked.

"Oh. Excuse me for a moment", a young man paused, "You're a new comer right?"

"Um—yeah." I replied.

"Pardon me, I'm Gray. I'm the assigned usher to you. It's Claire, right?" he chuckled.

"I---yeah." I murmured.

"Okay. Um--. Pardon me sir, could I just have a while with Claire?" he asked Cliff.

_Cliff doesn't own me. Why's he asking that? Cliff not my boyfriend, he's not!_

Gray grabbed my hand, pulling me to place where I don't know.

"So… this is the cafeteria." He said, pointing out to somewhere.

He grabbed my hand once again and started off somewhere.

"Claire, this is 'The View' this is the most popular place where all of the students go to. The call it the 'Romantic Frame' Well, almost all of the 'Lovesick Couples' stay here and do whatever the other lovesick couples do." He said, still holding my hand.

Somehow, it made both of us blush deep red. He was still holding my hand.

"Um…" I said, suspecting him to release my hand.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry Claire, I didn't mean to!" he said, blushing deep red too and releasing my hand through the agitating air.

"It's okay. I guess you just got along with the scenery." I covered up.

"…. Um--- I guess so." He nervously mumbled.

---------------------------------------------To Be Continued--------------------------------------------------


	2. Cliff: She is really the Girl of my

Chapter 2- Cliff: She is _really_ the Girl of My Dreams

I walked around school, wondering where Claire went. Did Gray do _anything_ to her?

_Class was almost going to start soon, Where is she?!_

"Riiiiiiiiiiiing" said the school bell, as it rang, just around 10 more minutes 'till our first period starts.

_Man, I've got to find her soon. _I entered the classroom, there, I saw here, seated beside that man, that man who stole her from me, Gray.

_Why am I acting like this? I'm not in love with her… or am I? _

_No… that couldn't be… we just met a while ago. But why does it feel like I met her before? Nah, that couldn't be real, I mean, yeah… it couldn't. But just whenever someone says her name, it rings a bell for me. What's happening?_

I looked for a chair to sit in, I spotted one behind Claire.

"Gray, I didn't know that we were in the same class." I started.

"Oh… Hi, Cliff." he said, continuing to his conversation with Claire.

I watched them, then suddenly Claire's hair flipped across my eyes, flowing through the air, _she looked at me._

"Oh. Hi, Cliff." She responded.

"Oh… Hi." I inquired her back.

"Why so depressed?" She questioned me.

"Oh…it's nothing." I replied once again.

"C'mon…" she chatted.

"No… really, I'm fine." I replied, hopelessly depressed.

"Oh… C'mon, I know it… What's wrong?" she questioned, again.

I didn't want her to argue with me or do anything else, so I just agreed to tell her,

"I… I was looking for you across school, I couldn't find you. And when I did, I saw you here, with…_him…_"

"Who's _him?_" she asked.

"It's… _Gray_." I whispered, gently through her ear.

"Oh…" she replied.

"I wanted to sit next to you. I went inside the classroom, I saw you both, laughing… and smiling… I wanted to do that with _you_." I replied, again, whispering.

Gray really wasn't listening, but it still felt right to whisper in her ear. It made me feel more…_private_.

"Wha—why are you feeling like this all of a sudden, I mean, we just met a while ago." She disagreed once more.

_Did she think that I was in-love with her? I don't really know. She really listened to me. I didn't know that she could actually care though, no one ever did. I have many friends in life, but I never actually tell them how I feel._

" I mean… we _are_ friends, right?" I questioned her, curiosly.

"Yeah… I know, but," I replied.

"But what?" I asked her, once again.

"Um… you're acting like… _you love me._"

"Eh? No! I mean… I'm not in-love with you." I replied, figuring out that she might know my feelings for her.

"Oh… you _love _me don't you?" she asked, teasing me as I blushed.

"N-no I don't!" I replied, nervous, but still blushing red.

"Hey guys, watcha' talking about?" I was interrupted, by Gray.

"Oh…Gray." I said, not knowing why.

"I was just teasing Cliff that he's _in-love_ with me…" she said, while she laughed.

"Oh…_really_?" he questioned, staring weirdly at me.

"Um…y-yeah." I said, scared of what he might of say next.

--------------------------------------------To be Continued---------------------------------------------------


	3. Gray: Behind his Back

**Author's Note: Hey guys! If you commented, well, thanks. I hope that you enjoyed the story so far… this story though, is a bit short… well, it's the same size as the chapter before… or is it? Maybe it **_**is **_**a bit bigger though. Anyway, please review and ENJOY! :) **

Chapter 3- Gray: Behind his back.

"So, are you _really_ in-love with her?" I said, teasing him.

"I don't really want to answer that question…" he said, making me wonder.

Something's fishy… what is it?

I wonder, _does he really love Claire?_

"Okay, Class. Let's all start by introducing ourselves one-by-one…" said my teacher.

Person-by-Person… it's so boring. I was really _not_ listening to everything that they had just said… besides, I _do_ know them all.

Before my eyes, it was Claire's turn. She smiled at me, I watched, and I began to know more about her.

"Hi. I'm Claire. I'm a new student that just transferred here, Mineral Town from Forget-Me-Not-Valley. I hope to know you all… step-by-step and I hope that we could all be great friends…" she said.

"Claire, how was the weather in Forget-Me-Not-Valley?" the teacher curiously asked.

"Oh… just fine, It's just like here in Mineral Town. Everybody seems to be so happy, joyful, loving, and some are even depressed though." She said, starting to look at Cliff.

_Was she referring to how Cliff acts? Maybe she likes Cliff. Argh! Let me strain myself from that thought. She doesn't like him, she doesn't!_

"Thank you, Claire." The teacher replied, "Gray, you next."

"Oh…okay. Um-Hi, I'm Gray and you practically already know that. If you have any questions referring the school, its regulations, or other stuff, just contact me. You may see me monitoring in the hall or hosting my club in the afternoon. Please remember to join the 'Young Blacksmith's Club' or merely known as the 'YBC'." I said, really nervous.

"Thank you, Gray." The teacher, once again said, but somehow, depressed.

"Now, we have another new student, you may find him very interesting. Here's Cliff!" She said once more, but her tone changed into a cheery voice.

_Do they hate me?_

Cliff stood up from his chair, relieving my smile. Claire smiled unto him, he smiled back. Hmph, they don't have _any_ connection at all.

"Oh. Thank you, teacher." he said, happily, "Hello, I'm Cliff. And yes, I am a new student, I'd just came here from Kingston Valley, it's far from here, though, I only visit my parents once a week when I visit them in Kingston Valley."

Everybody seemed to be gloom. _Did they all just fall for him? Maybe it was just a trick to make them all be friends with him._

"I hope we can all be friends!" he said, cheeringly, looking at Claire as she blushed deep red.

_She's falling for him! I knew it!_

The first period ended, I was trapped in the circle of hallways, everyone was passing in it. Today, _I want to ask Claire on a date. I would really want her to have dinner with me in the Inn, _I thought.

I saw Cliff with Claire, they were both in the locker area. I tried to get closer to hear the conversation.

_I was eavesdropping. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. _

As I went closer, I finally got to hear the conversation. There were only little people anyway.

"So… Um, Claire, I was thinking, are you doing anything this Saturday?" Cliff started.

"Oh… um, why?" she asked, turning red with a deep blush.

_No! This can't be! He's asking her on a date! I wish she'd say no. Besides, I was the one who wanted her to go out with me._

"I was thinking if you wanted to go out and eat dinner in the Inn." He replied.

_Hey! That was my idea! He stole it! I should do something to stop Claire from responding. No… I shouldn't. Now, I feel pretty bad. What if I were on the shoes of Cliff and someone tried to stop me, I guess I'll feel pretty bad._

"Oh… okay. Sure! I can come." She replied, still blushing deep red, happily.

I feel sad. I wish I could've asked first.

"So… Saturday night? At 7 o clock?" he asked.

"Yeah. Okay." She again replied.

"Hello Claire." I interrupted.

"Oh, hello Gray" she chatted, seemingly happy.

-----------------------------------------------To be Continued------------------------------------------------


	4. Claire: His True Feelings

**Author's Note: Hey guys! If you reviewed, thank you. If you did it twice or more, then, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm really happy that you're reading this new chapter. Read and continue! And please read my other story, "A Total Loss"! Thank you so much! P.S. The "Celia" in this story is not the "Celia" in Forget-Me-Not-Valley.**

Chapter 4- Claire: His True Feelings

"Heh, you feel happy today, don't you, Gray?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. When I'm with you." He replied, I blushed as he did too.

"We should go back to our classes shouldn't we?" I said as I heard the school bell ring for the second period to start soon.

A few minutes before our second class was finished, I received a note.

"Claire, would you like me to walk you home?" It said, coming from Gray.

"Sure, I'd love that." I wrote back.

I sent it to Gray, he looked back at me, we both suddenly turned red.

Our second period was finished. It was our lunch break.

"You buying lunch?" Cliff asked me.

"Yeah. You?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Want to buy lunch together?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great." I replied.

We ordered our food. We were looking for a place to sit in. We saw Gray, waving his hand. He was seated in one table merely full of 4 other students.

"We couldn't fit there." Cliff told me.

"C'mon, you'll never know unless you try." I replied.

"Okay." He chattered back.

We sat down on the chair. I looked at Gray.

"I saved your seat." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

We both blushed, we were suddenly interrupted by a voice in front of us.

"Hey! Are you just going to stare at each other like a lovesick couple?" the girl, my friend, Celia, teased.

We both blushed even deeper. What is she thinking?

"Um--- Claire?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"I guess so. Sure." I replied.

"I was thinking if you'd like to go to the beach with me this 'Fireworks Festival'. Do you want to?" he questioned me, while turning red.

"Uh…Sure, that's a great idea." I chatted.

We headed back to the table noticing that everything felt fine.

"So…how was your short date?" Celia teased.

"Stop that!" Cliff interrupted.

Everyone at our table was shocked.

"Stop… that." He said, once more.

"You just really don't get it do you? I feel…. Why can't you just leave Claire alone?" he said, seeming sad and annoyed at the same time.

"What's up with you, ponytail," Celia teased him, "I mean… this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"You just…" he said, as he left the table.

"Wow. Claire, that boy has actual feelings for you." Celia replied.

"How…how could you…. do that to him?" I said, cutting my voice.

I left and began to have a search for Cliff. I checked our classroom, the teacher's room, the cafeteria, but, the last place I looked for him was in 'The View'. I finally saw him. He was sitting there all alone, looking at the wonderful view.

I went to check on him.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit… no,_ definitely _depressed." I started.

"Wow. I didn't know you come here." He said, surprised.

"I knew that I might of found you here." I told him.

"Claire… I…" he replied.

"You what?" I asked.

"I… nevermind." He replied.

I started to wonder, _I guess he does _love_ me._

We stared unto the view. We looked at each other, blushing. We were just like the other lovesick couples.

So comfortable, so great, so _right_.


	5. Cliff: Our Night

**Author's Note: Hello! If you have reviewed, then, thank you. If you have reviewed before and reviewed earlier, then, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope you enjoy this story! It's a bit… shorter or longer than the chapter before. Please review and Rate! Subscribe and enjoy please!**

Chapter 5: Our Night

"The View… it's so… beautiful." She told me.

"But I know someone who is _more_ beautiful than that." I replied.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The school bell went.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late! Cliff, we've got to hurry." She said, extremely worried.

"Don't worry, Claire. We still have ten minutes until we start. Let's start moving now…" I said, hoping to calm her down.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Um—Cliff, are you okay? You argued with Celia earlier. I just wondered" she told me.

"Uh…yeah. That was nothing. I didn't really mean all of those stuff I had just said." I said.

_I really meant all of it. I… I was afraid to tell her how I feel… Claire, I _love_ you._

We headed to our class… it was our third period.

"Uh, I hate school." Celia murmured.

We took our seats, listening to the teacher, time-by-time. It was so boring.

A few periods passed, we were so happy that we were finally able to be dismissed. I was called back for extra- school duties, so I wasn't able to walk Claire home. Besides, Gray seems to be taking care of her. Maybe he is in-love with Claire too. You'll never know unless you ask.

I finished my duties. I headed home. Without Claire, I'm so depressed. I threw my back unto the bed, slamming my fist through the wall.

_Lucky Gray_, I thought. _He might be the first guy who ever met her parents!_

I feel asleep on my bed, wanting it to be the next day I get to see Claire.

_I want to see her. I want to see her right now._

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" alarmed my telephone.

It woke me up. It made me mad.

"Hello?!" I shouted.

"Um—Cliff? Is this you?" a soft voice spoke.

"Claire?" I asked.

"Um—is this a wrong time," she spoke, softly, "You were mad when you answered the phone."

"Oh… no, I'm not mad… So, why'd you call?" I questioned.

"Um—Can I come over and study with you?" she asked.

I thumped my head. _We have a test tomorrow?!_ Maybe I didn't notice that because I was staring at Claire.

"Um—y-yeah, sure, that'd be great." I replied, not knowing why.

"Okay. Thank you. I can really count on you. Thank you, Cliff." She replied.

"You're welcome. You're very welcome." I said, as I blushed.

"Bye." She said as she put down the phone.

"I love you." I whispered.

I waited a few minutes till she came. I set up a table, with a lot of paper, pencils and pens.

"DING DONG" The doorbell rang. I ran down as fast as I could. Before I could reach it, my dad answered the door.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"Hello, sir. Is Cliff home?" she asked.

"Oh, so you're Cliff's girlfriend?" he said, I started to hide towards the wall to listen to her answer.

She suddenly turned red and said, "Um—no, sir."

She sounded like a military soldier.

"Dad!" I shouted, hoping her ashamed feelings would brush away.

"Oh… Cliff, your girlfriend's here." He teased.

"Dad." I said, blushing.

"Um, sir, I came here to study with him. May I come in?" she asked.

"Son, you never told me you have a girlfriend." He teased once more.

"Um, dad, we're going up now." I said, relieving my embarrassment.

"I'm watching you two." He said, teasing me once again.

We went up the stairs, leading up to my room.

We sat beside the table.

"Looks like you were all prepared." She said, joking.

"Yeah, since I knew that you were coming." I said.

We studied for three hours.

"Claire…" I said, redeeming my smile.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

The atmosphere was getting more silent, more quiet.

"You… always being there for me." I said.

I pushed my lips towards hers. I pressed it.

It felt so great, so nice, so _right_.

Suddenly my young brother barged in the room. He was laughing.

We both got ashamed and embarrassed at each other.

"I—I'm sorry, Claire!" I replied.

"Cliff and Claire sitting on a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he said.

He _was_ right. I mean, _we did kiss_.

"I—I'm sorry to Cliff!" she apologized.

She looked at me through the eyes and said, "See you in school."

"Cliff, you have a girlfriend?" my brother asked.

"N—no! She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted, blushing.

It seemed so _hard_ for me to say that to him.

Claire packed her things saying, "Thank you…"

As soon as I noticed it, she was gone. She left.

-------To Be Continued-------


	6. Gray: My Pain

**Author's Note: Hey, again, Guys! How's it going? Again, please review! Thank you so much to iHeartQuestionMark for review the last time though. (IM SORRY IF I HAD SPELLED YOUR USER NAME WRONG) Thank you to AmiXYume for also reviewing though. Thank you so much for going so far to this chapter and supporting me! Also to AlchemyOtaku0922, thank you, again, for teaching me your ways.**

Chapter 6- Gray: My Pain

I went past the hallway looking for Claire. Where'd she go? Was she absent? _I miss her._

I headed straight to the classroom, as I sat down, her blonde straight hair flipped across my eyes, She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Claire, where'd you go?" I asked her, still worried.

"I was just here the whole time…" she said, relieving my pain, "_Waiting for you_."

_Waiting for me? Why? She… Was waiting for me?_

"Oh… Heh, I didn't know that…" I replied, weirdly though.

"Did you study for the test last night?" she replied.

"Yeah, Grandpa helped me though." I inquired, "Did you ask for any help?"

"Yeah." She told me.

"From who?" I asked, "Celia?"

"No. From Cliff." She replied.

"Wha-Why Cliff? I was available at night." I protested.

"No. I—Besides, you _were_ busy." She protested too.

"Y—yeah." I replied, I didn't want to argue with her.

"Morning, Claire." Cliff said as he went in the classroom.

"Oh. Hello, Cliff." She replied as she blushed.

_Did something come up? They're acting like a couple. They love each other?! Did something come up while they were studying?!_, I thought.

Our first period ended, We had recess.

I saw them both together.

_No way!_, I thought, again.

It was Friday… they're going out tomorrow.

I heard rumors spreading across the class.

"Hey, Gray, Did you know that Cliff and Claire are going out?" one of my classmates, Marlin said.

"Really? They are?" I asked, pretending that I actually care, really pouring in madness through my vains.

"Yeah. Did you hear, they

kissed!" he replied.

"Oh… Did they?" I asked, seemingly depressed.

_It's a rumor anyway, that couldn't be true! _I felt curious and wanting to ask Marlin more of the rumors that are spreading.

"Um, is this true?" I asked, relieving my gloom into anger.

Anyway, I was thinking of telling Claire the way I feel. I'll just tell her that when we have our date. Besides, it _is_ later.

"RIIIING!" alarmed the school bell.

Second period's just starting. We all headed up to class. I feel so tired.

My chest was pounding like wildfire that it couldn't slow down. My pulse was getting slower and slower.

_Am I going to die?_

Suddenly, everything turned…_black._

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on a bed in the school Clinic.

"Gray… are you okay?" Claire said, depressed.

"C—Claire!" I said, shaking with nervousness.

"Gray, it's okay. School's finished. Our last period ended," She replied, "I was worried."

"Wh—Why?" I asked, my heart pounding wildly.

"You fainted. You stayed her for almost 4 periods. _I missed you._" She said, gently through my ear.

I could hear the solemn wind; it was flowing through the open window.

_She missed me?!_ I thought.

"Ah—No need to worry about those stuff. But," I replied to her wondering smile, "Thank you. You _actually _got worried for me. I couldn't think that anyone could _actually_ care."

"Gray…anything for a best friend." She told me.

My heart began to beat wildly again, like wildfire. I couldn't breathe or do any sudden movements. It's like…_something activated through me._

I leaned closer to her, hoping to get a kiss. Instead, she just pushed me back.

"Gray, you might fall from your bed." She joked.

_I thought that she didn't want me to kiss her. But, instead, she cared about me even more._

I tried once more to steal a kiss from her, hoping to _try not to fall_. She started to get closer to me, I… _couldn't say a word._

I closed my eyes relieving me from my pain; it soared through my veins, making my pulse pound faster and faster unlike a while ago.

That kiss was one like I've never felt before, one that came…_from the right person._

The kiss lasted long and unspeakable, I couldn't imagine us doing that again… it was _too amazing_.

I closed my eyes for a moment… she was still there.


	7. Claire: Both of Us

**Author's Note: Hello. I've really began to like this story. It has a lot of compassion in it. To those who review, thank you. To those who review a number of time, THANK YOU SO MUCH! P.S. on chapter 5, Cliff's Dad came to visit him in Mineral Town.**

Chapter 7: Claire: Both of Us

I was in the clinic with Gray, there, stood a young man wearing a doctor's coat.

"Um… Hello." I said, as he looked disturbed.

"Yes. Is something the matter?" he asked, confused.

"Are—Are you a doctor?" I asked, hopelessly.

"No, I'm the doctor's part-time high school assistant. I just hope to be a doctor soon. Pardon me, I'm Trent, and you are?" he inquired.

"Oh. Um, yeah, I'm Claire. Over there," I said, pointing to Gray, "He's my classmate, how's he doing?" I asked.

"He's just fine. He's under pressure. But I prefer taking him somewhere with fresh air." He replied.

"Will the beach do?" I asked.

"That's the best place there is. They said, water bring s out the best fresh air." He replied.

Tonight is the Fireworks Festival. I hope that we'll enjoy it there.

I hope that he gets better soon, cause _I'm really going to miss him._

A few minutes were passing, just four more hours until the fireworks festival starts.

"Claire," Gray said, as I was getting closer, "Claire, ask Trent if I could leave already."

"Oh. Yeah. It _is_ getting late." I replied.

We headed home. But, Gray, again, walked me home.

As we were walking, a sudden conversation came up.

"Um—Claire?" he asked, "Are you… _dating Cliff_?"

"Uh… I guess so. I mean, I _am_ dating you too. So yeah, I guess that I'm dating you both." I replied.

We finally arrived at my house.

"Yes!" I answered, filled with joy and excitement.

It was already 6 o'clock. I was looking for a great dress to wear. There were so many to choose from. I finally got to choose one. I saw one pink- colored dress that had little frills one the bottom, it was a sleeve-less dress that was kinda called a "spaghetti dress" because the strips were like spaghetti.

I waited for a few more minutes.

"Hey, Claire, I heard that you have a date with Gray. Want me to fix up your hair?" Celia asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." I replied.

There, I saw her pull out a hair iron. She straightened up my hair. I wore a lot of beautiful jewelry and I hope that it catches Gray's eyes.

I waited again, and again.

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang.

Celia answered the door looking all impressed at Gray.

"I didn't know that a man like you could dress up fine." She teased.

"Heh, yeah. Where's Claire? I'm here to pick her up." He replied

"Yeah. She's upstairs." Celia replied.

When I heard that, I knew that it was my signal to step out of my room.

I walked down the stairs acting like a total princess, which I'm not.

"You… look," Gray said, speechless, "Words can't describe how beautiful you look right now."

We headed off to the beach; waiting for the fireworks to start.

"I helped out here." Gray chatted.

"Wow, Gray, this is _amazing_." I replied.

"Claire, _you're_ the amazing one." He replied back.

I froze myself; feeling my heart pound like wildfire. We both suddenly became speechless.

"Wow, I've _never_ seen anything more amazing than the fireworks here." I started.

"I've _never_ met anyone who could make me feel _cared_ or _loved_. I've _never _met anyone _right._ I've _never _met anyone like you," He replied, "I must be the luckiest man in the world to ever be with you."

I gazed into his eyes, _I got lost in it._

We held hands while watching, enjoying the view, and _everything._

All of the words that he said to me made me freeze me to red. We gazed into each others' eyes. Suddenly, he pushed his lips against mine, relieving the silence.

My heart was beating fast again, making me turn red, happy and relaxed.

All my pains had just brushed away…

It just fell so, relaxing, so happy, so _amazing._


	8. Cliff: Lost in One Night

**Author's Note: Hey! Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Thank you for reviewing so much! I hope that you are really enjoying this story! This chapter is veeeeeeeeery long… It's 5 pages in Microsoft! Hehe…lol.**

Chapter 8- Cliff: Lost in One Night

I headed down to the bookstore, looking for a book to read. I found a red book that caught my eyes. "_The Right Person"_ was the title.

I read the summary, it _amazed me_. _"Have you found the love of your life? Do you think that he/she is the right person for you?_ _I have experienced this kind of love that made me explore the world once again. 'You can't love others if you can't love yourself.' In this book, there are more than you can actually know about yourself and love."_

I settled on a chair and ordered hot chocolate from the coffee shop downstairs. The book was sealed, I want to read it, so I bought it.

I headed home lying down on my bed. I removed the plastic that wrapped the book.

"_Chapter 1- I was Lost with Her_

_It was my first day in school, I found this beautiful girl flipping her hair across my eyes. She smiled at me, making me smile back to her. My heart was beating wildly, the wind was flowing. Her eyes were the most dazzling things I've ever seen."_ I read.

I put the book down, saving pages for me to read later on. I turned on the television, looking for something to watch. I came across a channel, it was a cooking show.

"_Just add a little sugar and salt_." I heard.

_Wait… what if I just cook Claire a meal? Instead of going to the Inn, I bet that she would like a cooked meal directly from me._

I called Claire up.

"Claire… about our date, let's not go to the Inn anymore. I've planned something more _romantic_, something that you'll like even more." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise…" I added.

She acted surprised. _I hope that she'll like the dinner I'll be making._

I was searching around the kitchen. I looked around the cabinet.

I saw a cooking book. "_Cooking For Someone?_" was the title.

I looked for a great recipe. "Paste lé Paz" was what I chose. I didn't have any ingredients that were needed so I wrote them up on a piece of paper. I went to the Grocery Store, looking for the ingredients.

"You cook?" some girl, beside me, with braids, asked, "I'm Ann by the way."

"Heh, yeah. I'm planning to," I replied, "Oh yeah, I'm Cliff. Nice to meet you."

"For a special person?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." I inquired.

"Oh. Okay." She muttered, seemingly disappointed.

"Yeah. I better get going." I said, as my excuse to leave her alone.

"Wait!" she shouted, "You study at Vienete's High School, right?!"

"Eh? Uh… yeah. How did you know where I study?" I asked, getting curios.

"—I study there too. You're Claire's boyfriend, right?" she asked, making me blush a bit.

"Eh… we're just going out." I replied.

"Good." She murmured.

"What?" I asked, making me a bit mad at what she just said.

"Nothing!" she said, "Um—Cliff, would you go out with me?!"

"B—But… I don't even know you!" I shouted, making me really mad.

"Cliff! I had a crush on you since the start of school!" she shouted.

"Let's settle this some other day. Right now, I have date with Claire," I replied, making her a bit disappointed, leaving her, "Bye…"

_What a weird girl. What is she thinking?! I don't even know her. She just likes me, but I don't even like her!_

Man, this is heavy, this _is_ a lot of ingredients.

I prepared the table. _This looks amazing!_

NIGHT-------5:00 PM----- 30 MINUTES BEFORE DATE------IN CLIFF'S ROOM

"Ah! I can't find anything nice to wear!" I shouted.

"I know! I'll invite Gordon for about 20 minutes. Maybe he can help me with what to wear. He always wears good clothes anyway." I said to myself.

Gordon, he's my neighbor, he just lives at the house just beside mine.

I called up Gordon. He said that he could come by.

I finally picked up a nice pair of clothes. I prepared it; it was lying on the bed.

"Thanks, Gordon." I said.

"You're welcome, anything for a friend," he replied, "You've got a date tonight?"

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"Oh," he said, "Do you know anyone named Ann?"

"Uh. Yeah," I replied, "I met her at the supermarket."

"Yeah," he agreed, "She really likes you."

"Uh, yeah," I said, "I'll keep that in mind, but now, I really _love_ Claire, and nothing or nobody is ever going to stop me from loving her."

"Oh. Ok. As long as you're happy." He inquired.

As soon as I knew, Gordon was gone.

It was already 5:30, I started on the dish.

"_Crack up two eggs and mix them…"_ I read.

"_Mix them gracefully or you have to start them again!"_ It warned.

"_Now, put the pasta in the pot and boil them for 30 minutes."_ It inquired.

"_Cut up some garnish and the cheese."_ It reminded.

I've bought some cake for the dessert and I'm making another dish for the appetizer.

"_Crab Foliété" _I read. That was for the appetizer.

"_Cut up the Crab nice and gently. And boil it for 30 minutes in a pot full of water."_ I read.

I finished the Main Course and Appetizer. I just bought the small cake for dessert.

_It was ready… It was finally ready._

I fixed up the table utensils and the food.

_I hope that it's _perfect.

My little brother wasn't here, he only comes with my parents when I visit them or when they visit me.

Just 30 minutes before I would pick up Claire. I dressed up.

Then I finally arrived at her house. At first, I was afraid to press the door bell. But I remembered, I can do this, _I love her._

"DING DONG!" rang the door bell.

"Hello. Are you Ms. Claire's boyfriend?" the maid asked.

"Um—I don't know. I think that I'm just her date," I replied, "So, yeah, where is she?"

"Oh… yes! You may pick her up. She's inside her room." The maid answered.

I went upstairs to Claire's room. I knocked on the door, hoping that Claire would answer.

"Oh—Yes! Just wait!" she shouted.

She unlocked the door, and there I saw her, she looked…_ beautiful_.

"Claire… you look… you look so… _amazing._" I complimented, "_You look beautiful, amazing and… wondrous._"

She blushed red and turned around, hoping the silence would be erased. I saw her in a blooming orange dress. It was a spaghetti dress. She likes wearing those kinds of dresses. I think that she has a load of them.

"Um—Claire, are you ready to go?" I started.

"Yes!" she shouted, happily.

She grabbed my hand and brought both of outside.

We walked to my house, _holding hands._

We finally came to my house.

"WOW," Claire shouted, "This is AMAZING!"

She seemed so impressed.

"Cliff, is this a dinner you made by yourself?" she asked, curios.

"Heh, yeah, I made it all by myself. I just bought the cake though." I replied.

We both sat down in silence, enjoying our main course.

"Wow. Cliff, you're a great cook. I guess that you could be a _great dad_ too, since you know how to cook." She replied.

"You'd be a great mother. No, you'd be the best mother and wife ion the whole world." I said, as I froze to red.

"Thank you…" she answered.

----------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------


	9. Gray: Love Dream

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing my chapters! I appreciate it so much! I really like that you all enjoy it. Thank you and I'll surely update the other chapters as soon as possible!**

Chapter 9- Gray: Love Dream

It was a Saturday, I came home from my part-time job at the nearby convenience store. If only Claire were here she'd make everything seem… _happy_. I stayed up as late as 2;30 am.

"Man, I'm so tired." I told myself.

I wonder what Claire is doing right now… _Oh, yeah, she must be sleeping now, _I thought. I opened up my laptop, thinking of what to do. _I'll go internet,_ I thought.

I haven't checked my mail like… _forever_.

"300 messages." I read.

Oh… that's a lot. It kinda makes me not want to read it anymore.

One messages caught my eyes, it was coming from the school;

"Hey guys! We wish you all an enjoyable summer that is coming next, next Friday! And yes, this Monday is our Field Trip to Samsonille Village. We're going have our Midterms on Friday so you've totally got to study! The Homecoming queen and the Homecoming king is going to be selected on the fall prom which is on the following Saturday evening, remember to get a date. And also, don't forget, cards out is on the next, next Tuesday. Don't forget to book for some new books at the library!"

-Vienete's Messaging Club" I read.

_Well, that's not what I expected, _I thought.

I was scrolling down the messages, I found one, a "_special"_ one. It was from… _Claire._

"Dear Gray,

Do you feel okay? I'm really starting to worry about you. I really loved it when we were on the beach watching the fireworks. Anyway, I hope that we'll have a great time again soon.

-Claire" I read.

_Well, that's not I was expecting_, I said to myself.

I closed my laptop, I looked at myself at the mirror.

_Gray! You look horrible! Go to sleep,_ I said to myself.

I laid my back down on the bed, as I closed my eyes as gently as I can, I breathed softly.

"Gray, I love you." She told me.

"I…love you too." I answered back.

"Let's get married." She whispered.

"Isn't that too early?" I asked.

"Gray, we've finished college already. What else are you worrying about? Gray… this is _true love_." She said, as she gave me a peck on the check.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want to have kids?" I asked.

"That's a great idea! I want to have twins!" She shouted, happily.

"Then… for the marriage, we have to settle an appointment and a reservation at the place, we need to fix everything first, the food, the guests and the attires." I said.

"Yes! You're right! I knew that you would be the best dad for our children and a great husband to me. Gray… that's why I chose you." She replied, I froze into happiness, I blushed so deep that I fainted.

"Gray!!!" she shouted.

_I was lost._

I peeled my eyes open, gently.

After, I heard a man with a grotesque voice shouting.

"Gyahahahahaha!" he shouted. He shouted too hard, my ears were bleeding.

"She's mine!" the voice continued.

He grabbed her, my smile turned upside down. He was wearing a black mask and I couldn't figure out who he was.

I grabbed him, I tried to _defend myself and her._

"She's mine, buddy!" I screeched, as I grabbed his shirt slammed his body to the wall.

"No way! The name's Cliff. I'm Claire's boyfriend!" he replied.

"You haven't told him that yet?" he asked her.

"He's your boyfriend?! You said you loved me!!!" I screamed to her.

"But Gray, I don't even know who he is!" she replied.

"Don't you remember me!? We both had childhood crushes on each other! It's me… Cliff!" He shouted, tears bursting out.

"No… I'm sorry." She disagreed.

"Gyahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Cliff shouted, as he was about to punch her. But before he did it, I punched him, leaving him a black eye.

"Damn you!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

As soon as I knew it, there was light flashing to my eyes.

_It was all a dream._

It was a… _love dream._

I looked at the clock, "5 a.m." I read.

I only slept for three hours, I need more.

I slept soundly for a few more hours. I woke up again.

It was 8 o'clock. I didn't have anything to do… so I headed down to the mall.

I was looking for a DVD shop, I wanted to rent some videos.

"Whenever." I read, as the book unlocked me.

" 'Hello', it all began with… 'hello'" I read, as the summary.

"You can find your true love just by saying… 'Hello'" I read, once again.

"A wonderful story." I read, as a compliment written in the back of the DVD.

"Discover who you are once again." I read.

I headed over to the counter.

"Hello, sir." A girl said, as she blushed then looked away, the girl wasprobably a part-timer.

She wasn't _that_ pretty. I'm sure that Claire is prettier.

She had long black hair, it was in a braid. She has glasses that made her look… _nerdy?_

"Um~ I want to rent this video." I replied.

"Its 150G each." She replied, "300G Please."

"Here." I said as I handed out the gold.

"Hihi! Thank you! Please come again!" She said, as she gave me a smile as warm as fire.

I left as soon as possible, she kinda freaked me out.

I opened the DVD played, I put the DVD in.

--------Whenever (DVD)--------

"I love you, Sakura!!!!!" one character, Hazute, shouted.

"Hazute… I~I love someone else!" Sakura calmly spoke.

"Who is it!?" he asked, madly.

"It's…It's…" she replied.

"Who!?!?!?!" he shouted.

"It's… Gayu." She spoke… _scared_.

"Crap…" he spoke gently… _afraid_.

----END----

I turned off the DVD player; hoping to save the rest for me and Claire.

_I want to talk to her, I want to see her. I want to see her so badly._

----To be Continued----

**Author's Note (2): Hey Guys, please review and tell me who Claire really should fall in-love with! And yes… please send your answers to or you can just send it through fanfiction (PM me) and yes, again, please review and tell me who Claire should end up with, I have such a hard time of thinking about that! My head is bursting up! I know that both of the guys are great! But please tell me what you guys think! :)**


	10. Claire: Night Draft

**Author's Note: Hello guys! Thanks for reviewing, if you did. I'm trying to create a fanimation… And…it's kinda—no, hard!! You have to do all sorts of stuff. Well, I'll inform all readers about the things I'm making that includes Harvest Moon or any of my creations. And yes, please PM me or write a review for the story about who Claire will end up with. :) Thank you so much for all your support! Anyway, this chapter continues chapter 8, when Claire and Cliff were having a date in Cliff's house. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10- Claire:

"Thank you too." He replied.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot… I still have dessert." He continued.

There, he handed me a perfectly prepared dish.

"T-This is great." I said, as I looked at him.

"I prepared it just for you, Claire." He replied back.

"Thank you…" I answered as I gazed into his eyes, _I got lost in it._

We ate the perfect meal.

"Claire…" he started, "I—I…"

"You what?" I asked, curios.

"I—I _like_ you." He replied, as he gave me a warm smile.

"I—I _like _you too." I answered.

"But Claire, from Gray and me… who do you like more?" he said, as I began to freeze, thinking about the answer.

"Umm—Cliff, that's a hard question." I answered back.

"Think about it. I really want you to be my girlfriend." He protested.

"Okay… I just…_really don't know._" I murmured.

"Gray… I just—" I paused, as I was interrupted by Cliff.

"Gray?" he asked.

"Oh! Um—s-sorry. I—I'm just used to—." I paused once more as he interrupted.

"You're used to him…" Cliff said, as he gloomed, his head facing the other way.

_He didn't want to talk to me_.

"Cliff! I…" I tried to apologize but I was again interrupted.

"It's okay…" he said, feeling deeply sad, "I'm doing this all for you but you still… _love him_."

I thought about it, _I'm a really bad person. I shouldn't of said that I'm used to talking to Gray. I just… I feel more comfortable when I'm with Cliff… I say the things that I think._

_What's wrong with me!?_

Cliff, just seeing him like that makes me think that I'm a bad person. He really makes me see through myself. Whenever I'm with him, I feel as great as ever. When I'm with him… _I know who I really am._

"Cliff… I… I am really sorry. Whenever I'm with you… I just say how I feel or think." I replied.

"I am… really, really sorry." I continued.

"Haven't I told you? It's okay…" he said, as he continued to have a gloomed face.

"Cliff, I think I'm finished with my meal already… I'm going home." I excused.

"Bye…" I continued.

I gave him a peck on his check, and left.

As soon as I reached his front door… he shouted, "Claire!"

I wondered…_ why? _I turned around

"Wh—a" I paused, as he gave me a kiss that lasted.

It was _long, great, right._

As soon as I opened my eyes, he was there… _standing beside me._

"I told you it's okay." He started.

I guess he _really_ forgave me.

"I'm not letting you go home without me." he chatted.

"…" I paused.

"I _love _you. And I'm not letting Gray come into the middle of it." He replied, "I'm bringing you home." He whispered gently through my ear.

_Just like on the first day of school._

~END~

**Author's Note 2: Starting from Chapter 9, I'm making 2 Author Notes. My Author Notes are too long eh. Anyway, I would like to hear from you guys! Please PM me or review this story. Well, since this is the 10****th**** chapter, it's getting harder and harder for me. I truly need to know who Claire really belongs to. You can also send your emails to me through Yahoo, here's my email address: And yes, please enjoy the following stories I'm making, and also, I'm making a new story! But… It will be a surprise! First 3 chapters are out on… 20! Sorry, its kinda hard for me because I am fixing up 3 stories, including this and the one under production. Anyway, I won't tell you the summary yet because it will be a surprise! It's a HM fanfiction so… please enjoy! And yes, the three lovers are still GrayXClaireXCliff**

**-kagerume**


	11. Cliff: Mellow Stars

**Author's Note: :)) Hey guys! Man, this week was… HOT! Anyway, to those who reviewed, thank you. I'm planning on the "IDEAS" for my new story. This might be a blast! My story is going to be called, "Trapped Secrets". I'm really excited about this new story. If you guys really want to know about the new story (summary and everything) just review and tell me that you want to know about it and I'll send you a message regarding the new story. Anyway, thank you for getting "Whenever" this far! Thank you for supporting me by every step. Well, this is… pretty awkward… cause… Cliff has a Land Rover! Sorry… (I mean… A LAND ROVER?!) If you guys have any other suggestion/cars for Cliff that you think will suit him, then please type your answers as a review.(read author's note 2 for more info)**

Chapter 11- Cliff: Mellow Stars

After that kiss, I realized, _she was the one._

I grabbed my car keys. I was driving using my new Land Rover.

"Nice car, Cliff." She commented.

"Thanks." I answered.

I opened the car door for her. She seemed…_pleased._

But, as soon as I started the engine, the car didn't work!

I looked at my gasoline meter.

"E" I read.

"Claire…I—My car is out of gas…" I rushed.

"Ah! Um—oh, I'll just take a cab." She excused.

"Claire… It's 11 o'clock p.m. Why would anyone still be out?" I asked.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Can I sleep in your house?" she asked.

"What!?" I shouted.

"I—I mean… In a separate room!!!" she protested.

"Oh—yeah. S—Sure." I replied.

"There's a vacant room beside my room, you can stay there. It has a bathroom and a bed. That's good." I continued.

"Oh-okay, thank you." She answered back.

"B-But… I have nothing to wear for the night…" she said.

"Don't worry… you could wear my clothes." I answered happily.

"What?!" she shouted, turning red at the moment.

"Yeah… it's fine. You could wear my clothes for a moment." I replied.

"O-Okay. Thank you." She chatted.

I lent her some clothes, gave her some soap and shampoo so she could clean up.

I looked at the clock. It's 1 a.m. already?

I wondered if Claire was finished, I looked in her room.

I saw her there, in the bed, lying.

_It's been a long night, _I told myself.

I sat beside her. I brushed away her bangs. _She looks beautiful._

A whole hour passed, _I didn't want to leave her._

I didn't care if it was 2 a.m. I only care about her. _It's_ _just the two of us._

It was getting late. It was only weird if I slept beside her. She would think that I did _something_ to her.

But… I guess a little nap wont hurt…

"Zzzzzzzz…." I said.

I woke up. I looked at the clock, it was 4 a.m. Good thing Claire didn't see me.

I left Claire in the room. I returned to my own room. I didn't want to bother her.

I took a short sleep.

"Gyuhahahaha" I heard, from a voice in front of me.

I peeled my eyes gently. _It was Claire._

"You'll never get my diamond, you evil Dwarf!" she shouted.

She went closer to me. _I think we're gonna kiss again!_

Before I knew it, she slapped me!

"You just got fooled, evil Dragon! I will never fall in love with you!" she exclaimed.

_What kind of a dream is she having? Dragons, dwarfs, what else? _I said to myself.

I tried waking her up. I was shaking her shoulders.

"Claire! Wake up! Wake up!! Claire!" I shouted.

She slapped me again!

"Claire why won't you wake up!?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm already awake." She said.

"A while ago you weren't." I replied.

"How do you know if I wasn't sleeping or not?" she asked.

"You slapped me!" I responded.

"I did that just for fun! Hee hee!" she joked.

I got kinda mad, but she was so cute that I just went along with it.

"Ha ha ha! Okay." I replied back.

"Sorry." She said.

"Uh… why?" I asked.

"I tricked you." She replied.

"Wah!? It's okay. I do stuff like that all the time! So no need to apologize!"

"Okay. I'm sorry for waking you up." She replied.

"Nah—It's fine." I responded back.

"Let's go back to sleep." I continued.

"Y-Yeah! That's a good idea!" she replied, like she had nothing to say.

We returned back to sleep.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" someone shouted, it was coming from Claire's room.

I hurried there. Something might of happened to her!

"Claire! Claire? What's wrong?!" I asked, worried.

I paused as I stared at her.

_She was just having a bad dream._

"Claire… wake up. You're in a bad dream." I answered.

"Ugh… Cliff… I need you. It was _scary!_" She replied.

"Claire… Someone told me that a person will feel better if they talk about their bad dreams…" I chatted.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Even when it's about someone you truly love?"

"Yes…"

"Well… Cliff… I—I had a dream that you got bumped by a car…"

"!"

"Yes… and I cried and cried and regret that I haven't been your girlfriend."

"…"

"But now I realized…"

"?"

"You're…"

"?"

"The one…"

"Cliff, I've made my decision already…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"It's… you.

"!"

"I was so blind… I was looking for someone who could truly love me."

"…"

"But… I forgot, that the person who loves me so much… _was just the person in front of me._ The one that stood by my days of happiness and sorrow, the one that helps me realize who I really am."

"I—didn't know that you really thought of me like that…"

"I really do think of you like that, you're…my _prince._"

"…"

"Cliff… who am I?"

"You're my princess."

"…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

----END----


	12. Gray: All Closed Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I forgot to make the Author's Note 2 for chp. 11, I was in a rush for publishing the story eh. Anyway, sorry if I said that my story will be out on "20", fanfiction auto-deleted "May" in it, so… "Trapped Secrets" will be released on 5/20. Anyway, thanks guys for supporting me. I'll update the "Whenever" ASAP!**

Chapter 12: Gray: All Closed Up :(

I've been waiting for this day… _It's our field trip._

Everyone seemed to be prepared. I looked around, backpacks everywhere!

I checked around once more, I was surprised that Claire wasn't here yet. I want her to ride in the bus with me.

"Screeeeeech!" I heard.

"Booom!" it continued.

I looked outside to see what was happening. I found a girl with blonde hair.

_It's Claire! She got bumped by a bus!_

"Oh—Crap!" I shouted.

I looked for the bus driver, I shouted at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Hitting her like that! You're unforgivable!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir. Is she okay?" the driver asked.

"Call a doctor!" I shouted once more.

A crowd bundled up around Claire.

"Oh Crap! More damn people!!" I whispered.

From school, Trent went out to help her. There, he brought the "Official Doctor".

"Tsk! Tsk!! Tsk! Step aside, ladies." Trent said. And the girls did as he said.

Everyone thinks he's… _hot._

"Oh~ Man, I wish I was Claire!! To be loved by the three most hottest guys in school!" one girl, Kanu, said to another.

"Yeah~~ Me too! Who are those three guys?" one other, Jima, said.

"It's Cliff~ He's the cutest and hottest! And Gray~~ He's the kindest and also the hottest! And… Trent~! Trent is the super~cutie and the super~hottie!!!!" Jima replied.

I can't believe that they find Trent cute… and me kind… and Cliff hot.

"Doctor Tsuyugami, do you think she'll be fine?" Trent asked.

"Kya~~~~~" shouted some girls.

"Yes. Just some rest and medications…" Doctor Tsuyugami replied.

"I'll carry her!" I shouted, from the crowd.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~~!" a group of other girls shouted.

I gave a smirk at them so they could back off.

Just imagine what they looked like.

I carried Claire. I didn't care if she was heavy or not. I only cared about how she feels and how she is now.

I brought her to the Clinic. I made her lay down on the bed.

I heard the door bang open.

"Claire! Claire!" someone shouted.

It sounded like…_ Cliff._

"She's here…" I replied.

_Gray! You're so stupid! Why did you tell him that Claire was here!_ I told myself.

"Claire…" he said as her brushed away her bangs and held her face. He sat beside her in the bed.

"Gray… you can go now. You don't need to miss the field trip. I can stay her and watch her." He answered.

I can't trust Cliff with Claire… and… I want to be with Claire too, even if I miss the field trip.

"No—You go… I'm staying here to watch Claire." I protested.

"Hey! Since I'm Claire's boyfriend, I should watch her! You're just her _friend_!" he responded.

"!"

"Yeah! That's true! Claire told me last Saturday night."

"…"

"She loves me…"

"!"

"Not… _you_"

"H-How could this be!?"

"I guess she just realized that I was the one who loves her the most."

"B—But I love her!"

"I guess your love isn't worthy at all"

"!!"

"She told me that for so long she was looking for a guy who would truly love her. But she was blind… she said that the guy who really loved her the most and truly was just the guy in front of her…"

"…"

"It was me."

"…"

"She said that I was the right guy for her. The one that made her realize who she was…"

"…"

"I was her prince"

"She was your princess…"

"Heh—Good thing you know that."

"But---I"

"But you what?"

"But I can tell her to break up with you."

"!"

"Heh… No you can't! She loves me! That's it~!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah~!"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Damn you!"

"!"

"Yeah! You heard me!"

"Shut the hell up! You're just feeling regret because you didn't tell her you love her more!"

"…"

"Am I right?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Hmph…"

"What the hell?! I'm trying to make you feel better!"

"How!? I love Claire, okay!?! You can't let me get used to her loving you _only!_"

"What?! You think Claire can be a two timer!?"

"No!"  
"Then what?!"

"She should break up with you."

"What the hell?! WHY?!"

"Because you're not worthy!"

"Of what?!"

"Loving her!!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Claire… _only loves me…_"

"!"

"Yeah…"

"NO!!!"

"You only convinced her that you're a great guy when you're really not!"

"!"

"Yeah! See? You're speechless!"

"What the---!"

"Heh… You…"

"Shut up!"

"S—U"

"Shut the hell up!"

"C—K!"

"That's it! I'm not letting anything get in my way!!"

"?"

"I hate you!"

"!"

"Why can't you just give-up?"

"!"

"Claire loves me, can't you see?"

"!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself…"

"For what?"

"For not giving up…"

"I can't give up because I don't want to give up!"

"!"

"Shocked?"

"NO!"

"Well, I'm not giving up on Claire."

"Me neither!"

"!"

---END---

**Author's Note 2: Hey guys! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need your advice!!! IS it Cliff or Gray??? Trent really doesn't love Claire. There's just rumors spreading around that he does love her. Anyway, in the next chapter Gray will get to ask Trent. Anyway, thanks for supporting!**

**-kagerume**


	13. Claire: Unconciousness

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Remember when I said that my new story will be out on 5/20… well, maybe it might take longer. 5/20 is the day before my bday eh. So I might be busy! Anyway, it might come out this 6/1 or something. Anyway again, please just tell me who you think Claire belongs to. I know Cliff owns her heart now, but Gray can fight back! Please review and PM me! :) And wait! I changed the new story's name to "Broken". I'm getting used to titles of stories with only 1 word! Tee hee! :))!**

Chapter 13: Claire: Unconsciousness

I felt so dizzy. I felt so _hurt._

All I could hear is two men shouting… two _familiar _guys.

"You would be caught dead with her!"

"Oh—yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You aren't worthy enough for her at all!"

"Whatever."

"You're just saying that because you have nothing else to say!"

"Yeah right! You just don't know how it feels to be loved by Claire!"

"…"

"See? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"I--…"

"Heh, give up."

"No!"

There, I saw Cliff and Gray shouting.

"Why won't you stop giving up?" Cliff asked.

"Because I really love Claire" Gray answered.

"Well, don't get your hopes up!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Oh! I'll get my hopes definitely up!" Gray exclaimed louder.

"STOP!" I shouted.

Both of them paused and gave me a glare.

"C-Claire?" Gray asked.

"Y-you heard this?" Cliff continued.

"I only heard the last parts before I shouted…"

"Oh…" Gray replied.

"Anyway, how do you feel now?" Cliff asked.

"Just fine…" I answered, consciously.

"Wh-What happened?" I continued.

"You—got bumped by a bus…" Gray responded.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cliff answered back.

"W-Wait… today is our field trip, right?" I asked.

Before they answered, I looked at the clock.

_It's 8 a.m._

"Yeah… Gray and I wanted to stay here and just stay with you and miss the field trip. Actually, I just told Gray to go, but he didn't want to." Cliff explained.

"Oh—I'm very sorry!" I apologized.

"N-No! It's okay! We really wanted to stay with you." Gray excused.

"Yeah… it's fine. I just wanted to stay with my _princess…_" Cliff chatted.

"Damn you…" Gray murmured.

"Thank you… Both of you…" I replied back.

"No need to thank--." They both said as they were interrupted by each other.

"Stop copying me!" Gray shouted.

"No! You stop copying me!" Cliff shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Guys! Don't fight!" I shouted.

Both of them followed me. They settled down.

"Huh… You guys are both like babies, always making noise, always fighting, and always being selfish towards each other." I explained.

"I'm sorry, Claire." Cliff apologized.

"Me too…" Gray said back.

"It's okay. Just don't be like that to each other next time…" I replied.

"okay…" Cliff answered.

"Yeah…" Gray muttered.

"Good Morning Claire." a guy behind the curtains chatted.

He slid the curtains to the other side. It was Trent.

"Are you feeling okay now?" he asked.

"Uh—yes." I replied.

"Okay… Good." He answered.

"Um--- Gray, Cliff, you know, the bus for the field trip left two hours ago, right?" Tent continued.

"Yeah…" Cliff answered back.

"Yup." Gray agreed.

"So… why are you guys still here?" Trent asked.

"They wanted to stay with me." I answered.

"Okay… then." Trent paused.

"Hey, Trent, why are you still here?" Cliff asked, smart to notice.

"Well, I do have a patient, don't I?" Trent asked, obviously.

"Doctor Tsuyugami is here, isn't he?" Gray continued.

"Uh---m" Trent replied.

"Busted!" Gray shouted.

"So… why are you here, anyways?" Cliff asked, getting curios.

"Well, I…" Trent replied.

"You what!" Gray shouted.

"Spill it!" Cliff answered.

"I wanted to see how Claire was doing!" Trent shouted.

It was a shock for me to know that Trent cared about me. It was a shock for Gray and Cliff too.

"!" I reacted.

"!" Gray and Cliff reacted too.

"Isn't it unbelievable?" Trent asked.

"Uhm---Yeah." Cliff answered.

"Claire… I—I had a crush on you ever since you came here with Gray." Trent chatted.

"What? Why haven't I heard of this? Claire went here with Gray?" Cliff asked, confused.

"Well, that was before, when Gray got headaches." Trent responded.

"Well, Claire… I thought that you and Gray were together then. So I just agreed to keep my feelings to myself, knowing that there's someone already for you. And I knew that you would never accept my feelings…" Trent muttered.

"…I… I never knew that you felt this way to me." I replied.

"You never knew that I _feel_ this way to you." Trent responded.

"I—I… Trent… I…"

~END~

**Author's Note 2: Kya~ I didn't know that Trent likes Claire! What? Neither do you? Hahahaha! Well, the only reason why I put Trent there was because I had nothing else to do. I knew that Trent, Gray, Cliff and Claire are on the same level/year, so, that means Trent also has to attend the field trip. Trent isn't excused to be absent from the field trip because he's an apprentice. Anyway, please review, subscribe, favorite and others! :) Thank you guys so much for supporting me in every way! :)) Wait! I'm thinking about putting Skye into the story! :)) Watch out! :)**


	14. Cliff: Never Noticed

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How are you doing? I've been so busy lately, you know, thinking about my latest story. I'm really excited for the release pretty soon and I hope that all of my supporters/fans read it. I'll send you the link as soon as possible and I promise you… I will continue "Whenever"! You won't regret this.**

Chapter 14- Cliff: Never Noticed

"Claire… can't you see this? I love you!" Trent shouted.

"Trent.. I can't love you… I – I love someone else…" Claire replied.

"WHO IS IT?" Trent questioned, hoping that she'll answer soon.

"It's Cliff!" She shouted as she turned red, same as I.

"H-Huh?" Gray asked.

"Yes! Can't you see? I love Cliff! I love him! I love him! You can't take that away from me.. I'm his princess… He's my _prince..._" She explained.

"…" Trent sighed.

"Trent—I—I'm so sorry…" She replied.

As soon as I knew it… Trent left.

So… What should I do now?

"Claire, what are we going to do now?" Gray asked, the silence dissolving.

"Yeah-We should probably head home." She answered.

"I can drop you home…" I replied.

"No… It's okay. I'm fine by myself… Celia will be home by 5 more hours… Maybe I could just clean the house and fix up other stuff." She answered back.

"Oh…okay." I responded.

As soon as I got home, I cleaned up.

Since today was a Monday, I decided to pack for a trip. Nothing was too special for me to stay.

I didn't have any plans with Claire and school doesn't have any plans until Friday. I want some me-space for a while. I'll probably visit mom and dad in Kingston. I miss both of them so much. Maybe I could come to the bazaars in town and buy stuff for mom and dad, and maybe I could just bring it to them when I go there.

I should just call first.

I picked up the phone and the dial tone rang.

"Sorry. The number you have called has been deleted. Please call the system manager for more details." I heard as it was going on and on.

"Beep-beep-beep-beep" It alarmed.

"Wh-What? Why is it deleted?" I asked myself.

I called up the system manager number that I found in my address book.

"Hello sir. What seems to be the problem?" The manager asked.

"Well, I called a certain number and it said that the number has been deleted." I answered.

"Oh… yes. That's our new system. Whenever no one is in the house for 1 month without informing us, we shut down the telephone system." The manager replied.

"What do you mean? My parents didn't tell me that they went out of town or out of the country." I continued.

"Well, actually, there are three reasons why we close accounts. Reason one is the informing bit. If the customer hasn't informed us about their leave, we close their account. Reason 2 is if the customer hasn't been using their telephone line for over 1 year. Reason 3 is… If the customer has—_passed away_." The manager replied.

"Ah yes… But… how should I know if my family got one of those reasons?" I replied.

"So you mean that your family has been phone-deleted?" The manager asked.

"Uh—yeah." I answered.

"Then… Tell me your family name and your telephone number and your address. Then I'll see what reason they got. Okay?" He recommended.

"Oh... okay." I said as I gave him all the information he needed.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, this is bad." He responded after 10 minutes of silence and waiting.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked.

"Your family got all the reasons…" He replied.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Yes…" he answered.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 17

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! : WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS STORY, I WANTED TO FINISH THE CHAPTER 1 OF BROKEN, AND SINCE I FINISHED IT… IT'S ON THE NET! EVERYONE SHOULD COMMENT AND READ ALL THAT IS IN THE STORY! READ IT ONLY IN ! ~kya~~~!**


	15. Gray: Made Up

**Author's Note: Hello! Wow, it's been a long time since I've wrote "Whenever" again. I was actually just continuing my other story, "Broken." Such a great story. Please read it! Anyway, I'm not pretty sure of what's going to happen in this story. :( Sorry…**

Chapter 15- Gray: Made Up

I wanted to give up on Claire… but not in front of Cliff. I didn't want to look like a chicken in front of him. I wanted to be a man. I really love Claire…

"Ah! Sorry!" The girl who bumped me gave me a glare. She had orange hair that was tied up in a braid.

She's perfect! I could set Cliff and this girl and I'll tell Claire to go in the exact place where they are. Maybe Claire might dumb him and come crawling back to me.

The way I had to set them up… was… GREAT!

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked, making sure it would be a blast.

"Ann." She answered, a cheery smile rose up her face.

"Great! Do you… Do you know Cliff?" I asked.

"Yeah! He has such great brown hair and he's soooo cute!" She answered, obvious that she has a crush on him.

"What if I set you two up?" I asked, her face smiled even happier!

"YES! I've waited for so long!" She shouted, it kinda hurt my ear.

"Okay then… You have to go to the beach at 6 pm on Saturday… He'll be waiting." I replied.

"Hey! Firstly, what's your name! You've never even introduced yourself!" She answered, oh yeah, it was obvious that I haven't told her my name yet.

"I'm Gray, okay? I'm Cliff's cousin. He said that he has a crush on you since the day you first met him (Which was… I dunno)." I replied, everything was a lie, except, of course, my name.

"Oh, great! So… it's at the beach at 6 pm, Saturday?" She asked, sounding like it was confirmed.

"Yup!" I agreed, as some guys teased me at the background. They thought that I asked Ann for a date. Heh, no way. She's actually too ugly for me. Claire's just my type.

Ha ha! Cliff, let's see what Claire will think of you then.

Now, how could I let Cliff go the beach? Ah! I know!

_Dear Cliff,_

_Please come by the beach by 6 pm on Saturday. I want to show you something important, this includes our love. Thank you so much for all you've done… But, I think that our love has come to an end. I think that I just want to love you as a friend and set you aside. I don't want to leave you or anything, but I would sure love to talk about our relationship and how it's going. I think it looks bad. Let's talk at the beach. See you there. Please DON'T reply back. Just see me there._

_ Love,_

_Claire_

Hah! That's great! Just right! Now, to invite Claire with me. I should also put this letter in his locker.

_Dear Claire, _

_Could you come by my house this Saturday? You could come at 5 because I want to show you something that includes Cliff… And, it isn't good. I've heard rumors from school, about him. I'm telling you, this isn't good. The rumors were saying that Cliff and Ann are dating and that they're going to the beach at 6 pm this Saturday. Come with me and let's see what's up. Don't forget, we'll meet at my house. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Gray_

Now, I inserted this into her locker. I finally have a great plan that awaits! Ha ha ha ha ha!

-Saturday Night-

She knocked on my door, I answered. She was crying and crying. I guess the letter really worked. I didn't know that I could actually be so cruel when it comes to love. This was actually the first time I've fell in love… and I don't want to lose it.

"Hey, Claire… don't worry. You could talk about this with Cliff."

"No… Gray, it's over. I haven't really known that Cliff could be that cruel."

"Claire, we don't even know if they're dating. That's why we're here to check it out. C'mon, let's go to the beach together."

"Okay…"

We held hands on the way to the beach… There, we saw Cliff and Ann… staring at each other, _shouting_.

~END~

**Hello people! How are you? Did you enjoy the story? What do you think will happen next? Sorry for the long update… :((**


End file.
